fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Major Swift
Major Swift is a character in Fable III. He is the ranking officer at the Mourningwood Fort. The regiment stationed there is referred to as the Swift Brigade, almost certainly a nickname reflecting their loyalty to Major Swift. His subordinates include Ben Finn, Jammy, Walter Beck and Lieutenant Simmons (until the latter two were killed). He smokes a long pipe, wears a red coat, black epaulettes, white trousers, and black gloves, and has dark brown hair with a dashing grey streak. He, like all soldiers in the king's army, has sworn loyalty to Logan, but is unhappy with the way Logan is ruling the kingdom. He offers his assistance to the Hero in exchange for the promise that the Hero will "restore honour to the uniform". In which Ben says he means for the guards to "protect Albion's people, instead of oppressing them". This appears on the parchment as "I hereby promise to make Major Swift general of the royal army", but unfortunately this isn't addressed after the Prince/Princess becomes King/Queen. Like a lot of soldiers during Fable III, he prefers to fight with ranged weapons than hand to hand combat, since more modern guns are now more reliable weapons than swords and axes and so on. His favourite weapon seems to be a type of pistol but he seems to use an Iron Flintlock Rifle in combat and is never seen using his pistol. When the Hero earns the support of the Bowerstone resistance from Page, Logan calls for a public announcement at Bowerstone Castle. Along with Ben Finn, the Hero watches as Logan, having become aware of Swift's betrayal, orders Swift publicly executed. The Hero and Finn, helpless, watch in horror as Swift is shot through the head. At this the Hero's promise to Swift falls by the way side. During Logan's trial, Finn suggests he suffers the same fate as Swift. Though Swift had perished, he was still able to help the Hero by leaving a note saying that they will find allies in one of the last places Logan would look: the desert city of Aurora. Trivia *Even though his character is referred to as "Major Swift", posters around Albion and on loading screens name him as "Captain Swift". Also, in the Fable III Art Book, he is also referred to as "Captain Swift". This may be a reference to the practise of demoting an officer who has come under serious charges, such as treason. *Major Swift tried out many guns, finally insisting his soldiers be issued the Swift Irregular. *Swift scored 2000 points on the mortar challenge at Mourningwood Fort. If the Hero beats his score, he/she receives a weapon as a reward, as well as the achievement Kaboom!. However, if the score is beaten again, the player gets either a portrait of a main character (including Major Swift) to put in his/her house or a rare gem. *Swift's in-game animations are different from any other in-game character's animations. For example, he has a different animation than other characters when walking. *Just like any other ally the Hero gains throughout Fable III, Swift is present along the Road to Rule. However, unlike any other character, his appearance changes after his execution. Pre-execution he is seen wearing his military uniform; post-execution he is seen wearing the clothes he was executed in and has a ball and chain around his ankle. *Major Swift is voiced by Matt Berry, most famous for his character Douglas Reynholm in the British TV sitcom The IT Crowd. *He may be a reference to the Character "Jack Swift" From the video game Red Dead Revolver, as they have similiar moustaches and the name Swift. *When the Hero returns to the Bowerstone Resistance for the second time, the Hero will pass Major Swift just outside the meeting room in the industrial sewers. He explains that he is on his way to the castle to report to Logan and find out some information. This may explain how he was caught or what he did leading up to his execution. Category:Characters Category:Albion Military Category:Fable III Characters